FullMetal Amnesia
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: Ed's body was destroyed when he brought his brother's body back to him. Now there is a boy whom Al has just met, could this be Ed? R&R Chapter 7 is up! Ed makes a crucial decision...
1. Chapter 1: Second Chance

Title: Full-Metal Amnesia 

Chapter 1: Second Chance

_A/N: Bear with me- the idea is new and it will probably be a little choppy for a while- but read and review for me- if I need to fix anything just tell me. Don't forget, I love my reviewers 3 you give me the will to continue my writings._

_The title may change soon, when I think of something better that is..._

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters- as much as I would like to I sadly do not. I do however own most of the random characters that will be inserted. At the end of the each chapter I will list these totally original characters..._

_Must Read(s)-_

_Expect the Unexpected_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Now then... onto the story, I hope that you enjoy it!_

He hadn't won as had previously been planned- instead Edward Elric floated in a void of darkness. He had let Al down that day- he had promised to get his brother his body back, and that the two brothers would be happy together afterwards, instead he had lost his own body.

He had no feeling in his limbs, no knowledge of the passage of time. More than anything he was lonesome. Al- had he saved the life of his brother? Or had they finally become lost to each other forever?

There was nothing in that dark void- nothing except for Edward Elric himself. He was lost and confused, but he had finally found the answers for the questions that he had sought out for so many years, questions that he had been so near to figuring out that first time that he had tried human transmutation.

Now though, now Ed wanted nothing more than to see his brother and Winry- especially Winry, the love of his life. He had kept his feelings for her hidden for so long, and now he would never be able to see her again, to tell her of his love for her.

He could feel transparent tears, nonexistent in the dark void, slipping over his thin cheeks, was this his punishment for rescuing his brother from this fate so many years ago? For using the forbiddon alchemy? Well then... so long as he had fulfilled at least half of his promise to Al- returning his lost body to him- before the philosopher's stone had shattered, revealing itself to be a fake as his horror struck face contorted into a pain far beyond anything that he had ever experienced in his life. A thought had struck him- just before he began to float in that eternal blackness- was this how Al had felt when his body was taken from him?

_3 years later_

He now looked down upon the face of a complete stranger- his face. It came as a shock to him that he had absolutely no memories- no methods in which he could defend himself from the man that he now fought.

In frustration he ran his fingers through his reflections, distorting his appearance. He had long, golden hair that flowed smoothly down the the middle of his back- now done in a tight braid to keep it out of the way. His eyes were much the same color as his hair- golden and full of confusion. The gloves, the white gloves that he had awoken wearing only hours before, were now damp with water as he brought his hands up towards his head. "Who are you?" He murmured in a soft voice, making a fist as a rustling sound in the bushes told him that he had been found at last.

Hurriedly he turned and pulled himself to his feet, turning to confront his foe, the man that had chased him since first he had begun to stumble through the trees on shaky legs. The other man had a cross shaped scar that stretched across his flesh- marring it's dark color. His eyes glinted dangerously crimson as he stared into the other's golden eyes. "Edward Elric, what a surprise. I had thought that god took you three years ago when you used your alchemy to bring your brother back."

"Alchemy?" Ed's face twisted in confusion, "I don't even know what that is."

"Full-metal, tonight you return to god, as was meant to be." Said the other as his arm began to glow a hypnotic red.

Ed could not help but gaze at it in awe as the man leapt foreward. Were it not for a strange sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach- Ed would have stayed where he was, gazing stupidly at the lethal appendage. "Who are you?" He gasped, "and what is this magic?"

The man chuckled, "You do not remember my name? Such a pity... I would have thought that one such as yourself would have remembered after all."

"Scar." The name, familiar- and yet, not so- rolled off of his tongue in that instant.

"That's right full-metal." Scar's lips curled up into a smirk as once more the glowing in his arm began.

This time Ed instinctively moved backwards, unsure of anything but his heart pounding in his ears. Thinking of nothing else that he could possibly do- Ed turned and ran with all of his might. He fairly flew over the leaf strewn ground, stumbling upon the occasional hidden roots. He refused to look back- assuring himself that he had gotten away from Scar as his heart hammered painfully in his chest.

"Oof!" He let out an exclamation of surprise as he slammed into a figure and crashed to the ground.

"Hey!" The other cried, stumbling to his own feet, "watch where you're going next time." He continued, his voice laced with concern for the other.

Ed's chest heaved as he looked into the other's golden eyes- surprised to see such a similarity between the two of them. "Sorry." He grumbled and dragged himself to his feet, gazing wildly about to assure himself that Scar was not indeed just behind him.

"Who are you?" The other boy questioned, "My name is Alphonse Elric."

"Well..." Ed stumbled slowly over his words, "I've been told that my name is Edward Elric."

Al's face hardened suddenly, "What kind of trick is this? Why do you dare speak that name before me?"

"What are you talking about?" Ed's eyes widened slowly as the other boy, taller and more muscular than he himself was, loomed over him menacingly.

"My brother died three years ago, why are you pretending to be him?" He crossed his arms tightly across his chest and glared.

Ed took a hesitant step backward, "Pretending?" He squeaked.

"Don't act innocent now." Al cracked his knuckles, "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Why is everybody after me today!" Ed shouted in frustration, "First that man Scar and now you!"

"Did you say Scar?" Al's face softened ever so slightly, "where is he now?"

"He's somewhere behind me, why does he keep calling me 'full-metal' though? What is the significance of that?" Ed's face twisted in genuine confusion.

"Why would Scar say that you were Edward?" Al's own face was a mask of confusion now, "Tell me the truth, _who_ are you?"

"I don't know." Ed said softly.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Al's face became one of suspision.

"I am." Ed muttered, his eyes downcast, "Who is Scar, and why is he after me?"

"You- you died three years ago bringing me back, he probably believes it unnatural that you have returned to the realm of the living." Tears welled up in Al's eyes, it seemed so out of place considering his appearance.

"I died?" Ed echoed, sitting himself upon the hard packed earth, "I don't understand, why is it then that I have returned to the living?"

"I don't know." Al said, "But right now, with Scar and all, I don't think it safe for you to be out here in the woods. Maybe Colo- er, Fuhrer Mustang would know what to do."

"Where is this fuhrer?" Ed asked slowly, "How is it that he would be able to help?"

"He's the top of the military, and would most likely help to find a way of bringing back your lost memories." Al said this as though it were common sense.

"Oh." Ed said nonchallantly, "Where is he?"

"Currently he is in Central." Al said, "Let's go, I'll take you there."

Ed stood slowly and followed Al as he walked through the trees that shielded them from the elements, "Alphonse?" He whispered.

"Call me Al." Said the other, turning towards him questioningly.

"Do you think that I will be able to remember who I am by visiting with the fuhrer that you speak of?" Ed said at last.

"I am not so certain, but even so I will help you find your lost memories, if you are my brother, returned to us from god, it will be a joyous day." Al said slowly.

Ed nodded, "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Al said, waving his hand dismissively.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the trees began to thin and they entered a busy city street. Ed's eyes widened in shock as he saw so many people bustling down the sidewalks, stepping into shops or restaurants. "This way!" Al called over the noise as Ed turned in the opposite direction.

"Oh!" Ed exclaimed, flushing with embarressment, "sorry."

Al silently led him up the busy streets- all the while Ed recieved strange glances from the people passing by. He was relieved when they entered a building, stepping into a dimly lit corridor where they were greeted by a mousey looking woman, "Alphonse?" She gasped, allowing her gaze to slide towards Ed, her eyes widening owlishly, "E-Edward?"

"Scieszka!" Al seemed relieved, "We need to see the Fuhrer."

"Alphonse, i-is this Ed?" Scieszka whispered softly, allowing her gaze to linger upon him for a few moments longer.

"I don't know, he cannot remember anything." Al said honestly,"I'm here to see Mustang, to see if he will help us. "

"I'll get the fuhrer." Scieszka mumbled, bowing swiftly before rushing away from them into the depths of the Central Military Base.

_A/N That's it for the first chapter- I promise to make the second one much better than it is now... sweatdrop I've gone through about 5 ideas thus far for the first chapter and am just going to get this up before I change it again._

_Now then, to explain Al's having golden eyes... when Ed brought him back, just before he was lost in that dark void, he gave his brother several of his facial attributes. Yeah... don't question it now, you hear? Just read and review for me, I'll be waiting faithfully for you guys._

_Umm... this chapter there really weren't any random characters- there were going to be but... I suppose that I chose not to insert them... Don't forget to click that little button marked 'review' at the bottom of the page before you leave!_


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Created

_Chapter 2: Memories Created_

_A/N Sorry for the long waits on my updates, but I have limited internet access... anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter, don't forget to review for me now!_

_Recap:_

_"Alphonse, is this Ed?" Scieszka whispered softly, allowing her gaze to linger upon him for a few moments longer._

_"I don't know." Al said, "I'm here to find out who he is."_

_"I'll get the fuhrer." Scieszka mumbled, bowing swiftly before rushing away from them into the depths of the Central Military Base._

_Now:_

So many sets of eyes were trained upon him, making Ed fidget as he waited, so many sets of eyes just blankly staring... In a sudden frenzy he turned and ran, unable to control the emotions roiling within him- he would rather be anywhere but with those eyes that stared.

Alphonse looked on in horror as the other boy disappeared into the crowded streets of Central, "Brother, no!" He shouted helplessly.

Without any clear plan as to where to go Ed ran- ran hard and fast, he didn't want to stay there, not with those horrid staring eyes. "Damn it." He muttered, "Why did they have to stare at me like that? Its s annoying... the feel of it, you would think that I was some kind of freak."

His feet began to ache dully as he raced into the cover of the trees, shielding himself from those piercing eyes and the lingering thoughts of his identity. The leaves appeared golden in the bright afternoon sunlight, and his feet were thudding to the heavy beat of his heart- how easily he tired now, it was as though he had been bedridden for a long time and this excursion tired him so.

Eventually, in exhaustion, Ed sat down, leaning against the rough, mossy covered trunk of a tree and closed his eyes.

_"Mom?" The voice was soft, questioning, and filled with pain, such pain!_

_He screamed suddenly as the creature came into view, it was in no way his mother. Nor, for that matter, was it even human..._

Ed sat up suddenly, realizing that he had fallen to sleep. The sky had grown dark and now he stared at the bulky shadows of the objects that surrounded him threateningly- any one of them could have contained some danger or other. "Who am I?" The question passed his lips, "Why am I here, what is my purpose?"

He clenched his hands into fists, oh how he hated not knowing... "Well, well... if it isn't the full metal pipsqueak!" The voice was dripping with sarcasm and Ed felt a dim recognition of the voice.

"Who are you?" he called tentatively, "And what do you want?"

"Don't tell me that you don't remember the Great Envy!" The other's voice seemed hurt, "After all, we did have some fun times didn't we?"

Ed pulled himself to his feet and his hair spilled beautifully down over his shoulders, "Oh! I like the new look!" Envy breathed, stepping out of the shadows, "And it looks as though the pipsqueak is no longer a pipsqueak- are you wearing platform shoes?" He looked towards Ed's feet in emphasis.

Trusting his instincts- they had after all only recently saved his life- Ed backed slowly away from the strange and yet familiar figure before him. "What do you want?" He repeated.

"I was just seeing if the rumors were true... tell me, how was it being locked within the gates for three years?" A look of genuine curiosity crossed Envy's face, "Was it really fascinating?"

"Gates?"

_He was alone, and the only thing that crossed through his mind was the simple fact that he had let everybody down. His body was in a state of shock as pain coursed through him- it was as though the very fabric of his existence were being torn it two. He screamed in such agony and knew that none had heard him._

"-?" He had completely missed whatever it was that Envy had said and did not care to ask for him to repeat.

When it seemed as though Envy were waiting for an answer Ed shook his head to clear it from the swirling mass of thoughts, "What?" He questioned.

"I'm surprised you have yet to attack me- surely you must have learned some self control while you were gone." A dark smirk crossed his face and his arms folded across his chest.

Ed's face twisted in confusion, "Attack you? Why would I attack you?"

The grin upon Envy's face widened and Ed became uncomfortable beneath its gaze. He fidgeted slightly in place as the other opened his mouth, "Well, you were always the most sensitive among us- father has been looking for you since your accident three years ago."

"Accident?" Ed questioned, "What accident?"

"It was horrible; yourself and Lust had gone on a mission alone- forgetting I suppose to tell father, Gluttony, and myself." Envy examined his nails for a minute.

"Your brother had betrayed you to the military and it was Roy Mustang that attacked the two of you. He used his flame alchemy and killed Lust. You were lost to us then- but we never gave up searching."

Ed found it hard to fully follow everything that Envy had told him, "Al-phonse, that boy, he betrayed me?"

"He did." Envy's tone was grave.

"How? He seemed as though he were truly-"

"Merely a front that he put on. He had us all fooled in the beginning, you were the only one whom saw through his antics in the end. I only wish that I had been there to prevent what happened." His eyes grew misty as he spoke and Ed felt a pang of guilt run through him.

"I'm sorry." He said, placing his hand upon the other's shoulder, "I didn't mean to cause you such worry- Envy."

"No, it wasn't your fault; it was that bastard that dared call himself your brother." The moonlight reflected upon the tears that slid down his face then- and any doubts that Ed had held now dissipated.

"I will avenge Lust's death then." He said with determination, pulling the other into a tight embrace, "I will kill Roy Mustang."

"Will you be able to do it though? He is very powerful." Envy's voice was muffled- he had buried his face into Ed's long, red coat, "I- I don't want to lose you again Edward."

"I will beat him." Ed stared distantly as the image of the man returned to him- a look of grim determination upon his face as he sent a spiral of flames towards him, "And I know his appearance- I swear to you that he will be dead very soon."

He did not seem phased by Envy's tight embrace- on the contrary he felt a strange longing for the touch of another human, and at that moment Envy filled that longing. "You promise you won't disappear again?" Envy questioned tentatively.

"I will do anything to prevent that from ever happening again. I swear it Envy, I will find my way back to you." Ed's eyes swam with a strange adoration that caused Envy to falter with his next move, though only for a moment.

"Thank you." Envy rose upon his toes and firmly pressed his lips against the others, "I hope that you remember soon- for I would truly love for you to remember us. I wish to be together with you again."

Ed backed away in surprise and pressed his fingers to his lips, "Us?" He stuttered, "Were we- together?"

"We were the closest anybody could ever have been. Secrets were never kept from the other, and occasionally we were able to... pleasure ourselves." Envy murmured bowing his head, "I do not wish to force you to remember too much in one evening- even if it means that I must forget your touch for another night." Sighing heavily Envy turned to go.

"Wait!" Ed grabbed his wrist, "Don't leave me alone out here- stay with me!"

There was the ear shattering crack of a twig signaled that somebody was approaching, "Deceive them love, deceive them as they had deceived us- get close to Roy Mustang and remove his life from him. Do not listen to anything that he tells you for the military is full of lies. They would do anything to assure themselves that you do not return to me."

"Alright." Ed murmured, leaning against the tree once more, "I will do as you wish."

When next he looked up Envy had disappeared and in his place stood his brother, a look of astonishment upon his face. "Brother, I found you!" He said in relief.

"Sorry." Ed mumbled, "I-I couldn't handle everyone staring at me as they were doing."

"And why not?" A man stepped from the bushes and immediately Ed recognized it as Roy Mustang.

"I just couldn't alright?" Ed spat, clenching his fists.

"It's Ed alright." Mustang chuckled, shaking his head.

Unable to contain himself any longer Ed leapt at the surprised man with a sort of primitive fury, "Brother, what are you doing? That's Mustang!" Al cried.

"You shut up bastard! I know all about how you betrayed me to the military 3 years ago- how a companion of mine died- Lust was her name!" Ed's fist made contact with Mustang's lip and for one moment time seemed to stand still until a trickle of blood ran beneath Mustang's chin.

The older man frowned and wiped at the liquid before gazing back at Ed and striking the boy with his own fist, sending him tumbling across the clearing. Instead of staying upon the ground the two were surprised when Ed wrenched himself to his feet and ran forward once more, "I'll kill you for what you did!" He snarled, wrapping his fingers firmly about Mustang's throat.

"Damn it Ed, I really didn't want to hurt you." Mustang growled and gripped Ed's right arm in his.

The scent of burning cloth reached Ed's nose, and when he looked on he noticed then why he had had no feeling in his arm. The metal of a false appendage gleamed with a deadly light in the darkness and Ed renewed his vigorous assault. His forehead bled profusely- he had hit it upon something when Mustang had thrown him, and it ached dully as several other figures dove into the clearing. "Fuhrer!" A young woman cried, pulling out a gun.

Her companions followed her in suit and each pulled the trigger of their firearm. Several loud bangs rang through the air and all froze as Ed's body fell limply to the ground, "No!" Al cried, running forth, "I won't lose you again brother! Never again!"

"Lieutenant Ava Briars, who gave you permission to wield your weapon as such?" Mustang growled, wiping once more at the bothersome blood that ran down his chin.

"Sir, the man was attacking you." She said uncertainly, "It is my duty to protect you from harm."

Mustang gazed down pityingly upon Al who had pulled his brother's form into his arms, "He is an amnesiac state alchemist- formerly known as Edward Elric." For a moment there was silence, "Also known as the full metal alchemist."

Ava dropped her weapon as though it had burned her, "I- I killed one of our best alchemists?" She gasped.

"No!" Al mumbled in surprise and relief, "Ed is still alive- but he needs to be taken to the hospital immediately if he is to stay alive."

Envy looked on from the shadows, a dark glint in his eyes, "Full Metal will either kill Mustang or die trying, I just know it." And with those soft words he disappeared silently into the shadows.

_A/N: I know that this chapter took a while to get out- but I had absolutely no inspiration for it whatsoever! I would start it and then... well, then the idea would either be a really bad one or it would get lost. I was surprised by how many people reviewed for the first chapter and would find it terribly amazing and a pleasant surprise if this one were to bring more than that. I hope to gain more reviews from you guys, so please, let me know what you think of this story so far._

_I thought that it was comfortable writing this chapter- after all I now have my computer (not internet accessible, for that I have to be in school) beside my bed. I can now type as I rest. Yay! Which most definitely means faster updates..._

_I found it quite amusing when the idea hit me that Envy should play Ed's lover, what an interesting twist, ne? Review for me guys!_

_Reviewer's corner:_

_**LadyRiona: Thanks for the review I'm glad when people pick at my writing, honestly it gives me something to strive for, you know?**_

_**Dadaiiro: Ed does still have his automail actually, and his body has aged to nineteen (Making him sixteen when he 'died' Alphonse is only a year younger than he is) I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter!**_

_**Kiralover2: I hope that you will read on for me! Let me know if this chapter is really any good**_

_**Flower Kid: Here's chapter two- let me know what you think now!**_

_**Wildfiredreams: I hope that you'll continue reading the story and reviewing for me!**_

_**Fullmetal 4eva: How is chapter two? Keep reading for me and thanks for the review (Haha… I spewed a rhyme)**_

_**Dasiyanimeluvr: Sorry that the update took so long, but here it is, what'd you think?**_

_**QueenofAngstyFics: Thanks for the review! The update took a while, sorry, but finally, in the comforts of my bed I finished typing it. Stick with me now!**_

_Chapter 3 is in progress! If I get lots of reviews I promise to update within a week of this chapter's release!_

_Ja ne_

_Your faithful authoress,_

_Akako_

_(Now, now, don't be shy; the button calls out to you, leave a happy review if you wish to see what happens next)_


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital Days

_Chapter 3: Hospital Days_

_A/N: I'm back again! I hope that you guys enjoy chapter three now!_

_Previously:_

_Mustang gazed down pityingly upon Al who had pulled his brother's form into his arms, "He is an amnesiac state alchemist- formerly known as Edward Elric." For a moment there was silence, "Also known as the full metal alchemist."_

_Ava dropped her weapon as though it had burned her, "I- I killed one of our best alchemists?" She gasped._

_"No!" Al mumbled in surprise and relief, "Ed is still alive- but he needs to be taken to the hospital immediately if he is to stay alive."_

_Envy looked on from the shadows, a dark glint in his eyes, "Full Metal will either kill Mustang or die trying, I just know it." And with those soft words he disappeared silently into the shadows._

_Now:_

Several days had gone by before Ed was able to open his eyes groggily. The room was dark and the shades drawn. In the corner sat the slight figure of Envy, "You've awaken!" He gasped, jumping to his feet, "I had thought that maybe Mustang's men may have taken you from me again!" A dark, disgusted glint flashed momentarily through his eyes as he spoke, Ed paid it no heed feeling as though maybe he had been imagining things.

"I'm sorry Envy." Ed choked out in a pained voice, "I failed you. I'm so sorry!" His voice cracked and gave way to a fit of violent coughing that made his chest and throat burn horridly.

"Don't apologize!" Envy whispered, "For a while you must stay in the hospital until your wounds heal. I will visit you every evening when those bastards from the military aren't standing before your bed, watching to assure themselves that you aren't just going to get up and run away from them."

"Hospital?" Ed shuddered involuntarily- how he seemed to have a loathing for hospitals and their evil needles. (Did I mention milk? No... I suppose not, but we mustn't forget that awful milk that he had a deep hate for.)

"Yes, but only until you are well enough to leave!" Envy sighed and rested his head upon the boy's chest, "I should have known that you were not yet strong enough- you don't even remember how to use your alchemy properly!"

"So many people have mentioned alchemy, you say that I know how to use it too?" Ed clasped his hands together tightly, "then show me."

"Alright." Envy murmured, "But you must promise to take it slowly- do not try anything big just now. Do as I do."

Slowly Envy brought his hands together- tentatively Ed did the same thing. "Now then, imagine your arm becoming a blade and draw your hands apart, knowing full well that you wish to create a lethal weapon."

Ed did as he was told and brought his hands apart after a moment. A sudden, blinding flash of light momentarily occurred and Ed became aware that he had succeeded. In shock he stared down at his metal arm and for a moment he grasped it. "Envy, how did I end up with this metal arm, and this leg?" He touched the sheets near his left leg in emphasis, for somehow he knew that his leg was not real either.

"You used your alchemy- your brother and yourself- to try and bring your mother back to life after she died." Envy said softly, "The experiment went horribly wrong and you lost your limbs while he- Alphonse- lost his body. For nearly four years we searched for a way to bring it back, and finally you did. But, your brother had already joined Mustang by then and we were betrayed."

"I tried- to bring my mother back?" Ed was incredulous, "I didn't think that one could return from the grave."

"And right you were- you created a monster who could not sustain it's life, but in seeing that creature and journeying through the gates you became a prodigy- able to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. Your skills greatly improved from then on."

"I see." Ed remembered that dream he had had- that beast had been what he created, and that pain had been the loss of his appendages.

There were footsteps in the hallway then and Envy backed nervously away, "If they see me here they will kill me Ed- until the morrow we must part." He couldn't help but laugh at that remark as he leapt through the window and left Ed alone once more.

The pain that had previously been forgotten came back tenfold then and Ed's body immediately curled up into a fetal position beneath the thin blanket as a figure stepped into the room. "The boy is still unconscious sir- I don't think that- hey! What are you doing!"

A foreboding red glow filled the room and then there was darkness. Ed squeezed his eyes shut as heavy footsteps approached him, "You were able to elude me for a while full-metal."

Ed sat up swiftly- although he fell back immediately as a wave of dizziness swept over him, "Why are you doing this?" He moaned, "Why can't you just leave me to myself?"

"I told you in the woods- it is god's will that you return. You are not meant to wander in the land of the living any longer. Three years ago you died." Scar's voice was close to his ear.

"Then- then how do you know that it is not god's will that I live?" Ed called, fearful for his life, "How do you know that I was not- brought back for something important?"

There was no reply as a shadow loomed over him, an indecisive frown on the other's face. "You are wrong Elric. I am certain that there is no true purpose for your return."

"I will not let you kill me." Ed said, "Especially not before I am able to regain my memories."

"So, you truly do not remember who you are? I had thought that you were lying in attempts to save your own life." Scar's tone now held a fragment of doubt on his own part.

"Of course I can't remember! I told you that already!" Light flooded into the room then and the two started.

"It's Scar! He's come to kill Ed!" Alphonse shouted, his voice filled with a dull fear.

Scar merely laughed, a frightening sound and he put his head in his hands as his shoulders shook. "Another day Elric, we will meet again." With those words he, like Envy before him, dove through the open window.

At the sight of Al, Ed's gaze grew blank, he did not wish to see his brother then. "Ed- can you remember anything else?" Al asked hopefully.

"I suppose you mean like how I brought your body back? Oh, but then it was too late, you had betrayed us to the military! How could you do it?"

"Somebody is getting in here while we're gone and filling Ed's mind with these lies!" Al's face paled, "Brother- I would never betray you! We were all each other had, I would never-"

"Ha, save it." Ed muttered, "I don't want to hear it now, just leave."

"But-"

"I said leave you scum!" Ed shouted menacingly.

Al backed towards the door, thoroughly frightened at the look upon Ed's face, "Maybe when you get better."

Ed's eyes concentrated themselves upon the ceiling until Al and the soldiers had left. "Why must I be left with these people." He growled in resentment, "I just want to leave. But first- first I must avenge my dear friend Lust- Mustang and Alphonse must die."

Morning came quickly as Ed drifted in and out of consciousness, dimly he was aware of various nurses stopping in and checking on him as a fever set in. It would seem that his immune system was greatly diminished- he hadn't been exposed ( -- I sat here for five minutes trying to remember the word that I wanted to use... it just wouldn't come to me for some reason...) to the viruses of the new age and grew violently ill before noon.

He felt thankful for only one thing- he was not able to hold in that horrid cow exscretement that some genius had called milk. Hallucinations overtook him and occasionally he fancied that he saw Envy and some large, plump bald man standing at the end of his bed.

"Envy..." He would gasp, and the figure would smile lightly and nod before disappearing once more to the realm of shadows, "Don't go! Don't leave me in this wretched place!"

"Edward, please, now you are being difficult! Drink your milk and-" Ed slammed his fist into the tray before him and sent it's contents through the air.

They landed, splattering everywhere, "Listen, there's no way that I am drinking anything secreted from a cow!" He growled.

"O-of course." The young nurse seemed about to the point of tears but Ed didn't care.

He knew only that if anything were to enter his digestive system before the virus was gone he would be sick to his stomach. He was alone in the room again- they tended now to simply leave him to himself. No visitors came- none that is except for Envy and the large man. "Who is that, Envy?" Ed questioned at last, "Who is it that you bring with you when you visit with me?"

"Don't you remember Gluttony?" Envy questioned cautiously, "Oh, but you took such good care of him!"

"Gluttony?" The name sounded somewhat familiar- but Ed could not grasp its true meaning.

"Yes. Father wished for him to accompany me, hoping that possibly he would trigger some memory or other within you." Envy said softly.

"I cannot remember. Thank you for trying anyway, I will stick with my quest and soon kill Roy Mustang, extracting Lust's revenge."

"Lust..." Gluttony fairly wailed in sorrow, "I miss Lust."

_A/N: Well, I think that I'll end chapter three there, I think that if it were to continue... it would seem rather... stretched, you know? Anyway, can't wait to see you all next chapter, don't forget to review for me!_

_Reviewers Corner:_

_Not a Shorty: Thanks for the review! I hope to hear more from you!_

_Yunie: I'm glad that you enjoyed it- here's the update_

_Fayte Angel: Oh my gosh! You totally read my mind! I had Envy teach Ed to use his alchemy before I was able to read your review... Anyway, hope to see you again._

_Adurama: Thanks for the inspirational review... I hope to see you next chapter (I say that way to much)_

_fullmetal 4eva: That's almost what I always say- except I say 'and the plot thickens' shrugs Everybody has their own little sayings..._

_DaisyAnimeluvr: Yay! Thanks for reviewing... (I'm a freak for ... if you can't tell already)_

_Infinitesimi: Thanks a lot for saying that I know that it is a common theme to use- but I wanted to try it out for myself and ended up with a halfway decent story._

_LadyRiona: Thanks for reviewing- and for giving me advice and whatnot... I hope that this next chapter is decent... And about Envy- I don't do any of the chapters in his P.O.V. for that very reason :P I prefer to leave all in the dark about his thoughts and emotions- it could, after all, ruin my entire story plan._

_Remember guys! My reviewers are what keep me going so don't leave me in the dark on this._

_Chapter four is in progress and will be updated possibly sometime this week (It is more than likely by the way) But I would like to continue receiving many reviews from my ever faithful readers- leave feedback for me!_

_Ja ne_

_Aka-chan_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the woman of his drea

_Chapter 4: Meeting the woman of his dreams (quite literally)_

_Ed: Whines Am I ever going to regain my memories?_

_Authoress: Whenever I decide should happen…_

_Envy: I don't have to kiss him again, do I? Madly scrubs at his teeth with toothpaste I'm still trying to clean out my mouth._

_Ed: You're one to talk! Angry Like I wanted that to happen!_

_Authoress: Sweatdrops Come on guys! We're in the middle of a chapter here!_

_Ed & Envy: Bows heads Sorry!_

_A/N Well… the start of another chapter and I am so glad to have gotten so much positive and helpful feedback. Thanks guys for inspiring the start of the next chapter._

_Must Read(s)-_

_Expect the Unexpected_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Gah! I can't believe that I forgot to put the 'must reads' in the last chapter, forgive me LadyRiona!_

_Also, I would like it if everyone that hit on the story would leave a review- I do after all accept anonymous reviews and I wouldn't mind if you simply picked at my story- it would help me to improve my writing after all…_

_So please, inspire the author and leave a happy (or not so happy) little review!_

_Previously:_

_He knew only that if anything were to enter his digestive system before the virus was gone he would be sick to his stomach. He was alone in the room again- they tended now to simply leave him to himself. No visitors came- none t hat is except for Envy and the large man. "Who is that, Envy?" Ed questioned at last, "Who is it that you bring with you when you visit with me?"_

_"Don't you remember Gluttony?" Envy questioned cautiously, "Oh, but you took such good care of him."_

_"Gluttony?" The name sounded somewhat familiar- but Ed could not grasp its true meaning._

_"Yes. Father wished for him to accompany me, hoping that possibly he would trigger some memory or other within you." Envy said softly._

_"I cannot remember. Thank you for trying anyway, I will stick with my quest and soon kill Roy Mustang, extracting Lust's revenge."_

_"Lust..." Gluttony fairly wailed in sorrow, "I miss Lust."_

_Now:_

"Her death will not be in vain!" Ed said soothingly towards Gluttony who looked as though he could do some serious damage to somebody if one were to get onto his bad side.

"Ed, tell me, do you remember the Philosopher's stone?" Envy questioned hopefully.

"The- Philosopher's stone…" Ed tapped his chin thoughtfully, catching only a brief glimpse of information on the mysterious object, "Some- I cannot remember very much, but I am able to visualize the stone- what is its significance?"

"It is an object that can enhance one's alchemic abilities- should one be able to create it." Envy grinned, "And I have a feeling that _you _can do just that."

"How so?" Ed cocked his head inquisitively.

"You nearly did it before, but your quest was hindered. You were injured at the time, having been attacked by the military's prisoners whom were thought to be dead- but were instead surviving within suits of armor- much like your brother's. We were so close to our goal Ed, I could practically touch it."

"So, the military _also_ likes to fool with the composition of the human body and soul?" Ed said in disgust.

"It is their way-" A noise in the hallway caused Envy to start, "we must go for now!" He said softly, grasping Gluttony by the arm, "I will return soon Ed."

With those words he and Gluttony leaped through the window and onward towards their freedom. Ed sighed and rolled over on the bed, closing his eyes in attempts to sleep and to get away from the pains of reality. Slowly, so very slowly, he drifted into a nightmarish sleep.

_The stone shattered and a splitting pain filled his body. As his body began to dissipate, "Alphonse!" He screamed in agony as the impassive face of his younger brother appeared before him._

"_Brother, no!" Al fairly shouted, "you promised! Don't-"_

_His voice had been cut off then and Ed had entered that loathsome darkness, a feeling of failure crept over him as he contemplated the day's happenings and the loss of those he loved. "Winry!" The name came to his lips and he couldn't help but repeat it as his heart broke, never again would he see her, "Winry, Winry!"_

_The ghostly memory of tears slid down his cheeks and he clenched his fists, _how _could he have been so stupid? Why had he used the stone when first it entered his hands instead of testing it out to assure himself that it was no fake? "Winry."_

He awoke to the feeling of wetness upon his face and brushed tiredly at the salty tears, "Winry…" He murmured, "Who is Winry?"

"She was our childhood friend." Al's voice caused Ed to jump- he hadn't after all expected an answer, "Even though your mind doesn't remember her your body does- you're always calling out her name while you sleep. When you died she stopped speaking with me- at first I was heartbroken and then I knew why. She had lost her parents as a young child and then you- I had gained your appearance in several ways and she could not bear the burden of seeing you whenever she looked into my eyes."

"Go away." Ed said in a semi-hostile tone, "I don't wish to speak with you."

"Brother, how can you say that? Why do you listen to what they say rather than the word of your own brother? You believe that I betrayed you, because of what was said by another. I suspect that you tried to kill Mustang as well because of lies spewed forth by the homunculi."

"Oh really? And what, pray tell, is your _version_ of what happened? Tell me everything- from the beginning and I'll tell you if I believe you or not." He crossed his arms in determination.

There was a sigh of resignation and Al began the lengthy tale, speaking diligently of their mother, teacher, and the adventures that had transpired once Ed had become a state alchemist. Even after all was told Ed still felt weary, "I suppose," he said, "that I will not truly know who is lying and who is being honest until I regain my memories- maybe this… Winry can help, if I can remember her- if only by the sound of her name- then maybe she can trigger my memories. She can be the key that unlocks the secrets of my mind."

"Why don't you eat something?" Al asked tentatively, "that is why I came, the nurse simply refuses to come into your room anymore because you are so violent towards her. She says that the one thing that really upsets you is milk. You should drink it- it can help to make you well again."

"I am not drinking that _stuff_." Ed said in determination, "I don't care if not drinking it causes me to be ill for the rest of my life, I will not drink it."

Al's face came into view, a light grin splayed upon it, "at least you still remember your distaste for milk. I'll call Winry now, no doubt she is with Granny Pinako, working on her latest automail creation." His grin slid away, "since your- death three years ago she has been terribly upset and drowned herself in her mechanics. I will have to call her personally to tell her of your return- if anyone else called she would not believe it to be true."

"When will she be here?" Ed asked in a dull voice.

"Tomorrow evening at the very latest."

"Good, I don't want anybody else in this room until then- not even the nurses."

"Of course brother." Al said, moving once more towards the door, respecting the elder's wishes.

At some point Ed had drifted back into a sleep- a dreamless one at that- and when he next awoke it was midafternoon the next day and his fever had gone down considerably. That was when he saw _her _in the corner, standing cautiously as though she were in a dream, "Edward?" Her voice was soft and broken from crying, he could see by the redness of her eyes that she had done so.

"You are- Winry?" He questioned, drinking in her appearance ravenously.

She looked so familiar and he desparately longed for her carress. Mentally he could feel that wall begin to crumble, she had to be the key to regaining his lost memories. Tears rose in her eyes and flooded over her cheeks, "so you- so you really don't remember me, huh? Alphonse tells me that you even tried to k-kill Mustang." Her shoulders shook as she began to sob.

_Review Responses:_

_Fayte Angel: I really don't know what all will happen- the writing is relatively spontaneous and comes of its own free will, I was quite amused last chapter that you had the same idea as me :P anyway, I really hope to hear from you again!_

_Adurama: Yes, you can't forget his distaste for milk XDD I read the manga and couldn't help but laugh when I read it, also when I saw it on the series I'm glad that you reviewed and hope to hear from you again soon!_

_Yunie: Thanks I'm glad that you enjoy the story…_

_winryrockbell2: I'm glad that you like the title, so just for you I'll keep it. Now I can't tell you whether or not Ed will regain his memories, that would ruin the whole spontaneous storyline! ;-P_

_sanity is under-rated: It's nice to see a new face- thanks for reviewing _

_A/N: Anyway, I figured that I would update Thursday rather than Friday… I love that I've gotten so many reviews Who knows… maybe I'll get something over 40 (my highest review count on a story was 39) The next chapter is underway, I'll most likely update on Monday- or after I've gotten some reviews… Well, I think I'll go _actually _start the next chapter._

_Ja ne!_

_Aka-chan_


	5. Chapter 5: Terri

Chapter 5: Terri...

_Envy: Tch… that last chapter was no good- I hardly made an appearance!_

_Ed: _Quietly _At least _something_ good transpired in the last chapter…_

_Envy: _Angry_ What was that?_

_Ed: _Sweatdrops _Nothing!_

_Authoress: _Rolls eyes _You guys are acting like a bunch of children…_

_Both: Hey!_

_Authoress: _Shrugs _Oh well, on with the chapter!_

_A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to be updated! Please forgive me guys, but I have been extremely busy with schoolwork and lacking in the internet at home X-(… My step-dad is being a jerk and won't let me on anymore… Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter, please review for me!_

_Must Read(s)-_

_Expect the Unexpected_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Previously:_

_At some point Ed had drifted back into a sleep- a dreamless one at that- and when he next awoke it was mid-afternoon the next day and his fever had gone down considerably. That was when he saw her in the corner, standing cautiously as though she were in a dream, "Edward?" Her voice was soft and broken from crying, he could see by the redness of her eyes that she had done so._

_"You are- Winry?" He questioned, drinking in her appearance ravenously._

_She looked so familiar and he desperately longed for her caress. Mentally he could feel that wall begin to crumble; she had to be the key to regaining his lost memories. Tears rose in her eyes and flooded over her cheeks, "so you- so you really don't remember me, huh? Alphonse tells me that you even tried to k-kill Mustang." Her shoulders shook as she began to sob._

_Now:_

"Wait a minute!" Ed said, pointing accusingly, "You're not Winry, who are you?"

The other stopped sobbing immediately and flipped her blond hair back over her shoulder, "well, you're not as dumb as I thought Edward- though you still don't seem to know me." She pouted, "I thought that surely you must remember _Winry's _cousin after all." She sighed and patted his head, "oh well, I guess that's what you'd have to expect from an amnesiac."

"Who are you?" Ed asked again, pulling himself into a sitting position, "what is your name and why are you here?"

"My name is Terri." She said after a moment's pause, "and I came because Winry couldn't- she's married now Ed, she has a family. Your coming back is only going to stress her mind. She had to give up her love for you when you died. She could not continue to love something that could no longer love her back; she would have died of heartbreak. Your return is stirring up old emotions in her. Winry is beginning to feel as though she is no longer loyal to her loving husband and infant son."

Ed felt a pang of sorrow course through his chest, "So she's not coming then?"

"No." Terri sighed, "She can't handle seeing you after so long."

"Oh." Ed said flatly, staring at his hands that clenched tightly to the thin hospital blanket, "I… I see." He was trying hard not to allow the tears to rise to his eyes, Winry would not come; he would never remember what he was like before.

His golden hair hung loosely, flowing smoothly down his back and Terri looked at it longingly, "I sure wish that I could get my hair to grow out so long and shine so nicely." She said, touching it wistfully, "and not having any split-ends either."

Ed cringed away from her touch and she immediately pulled her hand away, "sorry, I couldn't help myself." Her gaze wandered over his thin form and she whistled, "is it true that they shot you, Ed? Al says that you've gained the figure of a woman…" She poked lightly at his ribs.

"Hey!" Ed flushed and slapped her hand away, "don't do that!"

"I guess we can't call you short anymore…" Terri said, eying him carefully, "you don't look as though you are, I'm surprised that you're automail doesn't feel awkward- maybe granny Pinako'll take a look at it for you and give it the proper adjustments."

Another pang of recognition ran through him and Ed was able to picture a short, elderly woman dimly in his mind, "is _she _here?" He asked carefully, moving to swing a tired leg over the side of the bed.

"Of course when she was told that you were alive she nearly had a heart attack…" Terri shrugged, "she dragged me out here- and is waiting just outside the door- Granny, its okay, you can come in now!" She called cheerfully as the door slid open and the woman that Ed had pictured came into sight.

"So you're back, eh?" She said around a thin pipe, "I knew you would be."

Ed stood awkwardly, and for the first time he felt the imbalance between himself and his automail leg. Granny Pinako laughed raucously as he stood before her and shook her head, "you really did grow taller Ed, just look, that leg is too short by at least four inches. It won't be too hard to fix- your arm too." (Argh, I keep writing you're for your… I hate that…)

He was pushed back onto the bed by firm hands, "Looks as though you'll have to be bedridden for another few days…" Terri laughed as the automail was removed from his body, "don't go anywhere now!" She laughed at her own witty remark as she followed Pinako from the room.

The old woman stopped for a moment and grinned, "It's good to have you back Ed, maybe we'll get more business again."

They left him alone then, and he stared wistfully at the ceiling, wishing that he knew the answers to the questions that he had. If only he could remember, there would be no more questions. He would be happy, and know who was telling him the truth and who was lying to him. He hated not knowing, and worst of all he hated the feeling that burned in his chest every time he spoke cruelly to his brother.

"So, they've left you immobile now?"

"Envy!" Ed pulled himself up with his one arm and stared at the figure in the window, glad for the distraction from his painful confusion.

"Why do you look so down? Are those bastards from the military bothering you again? Did they steal your automail?"

"No." Ed mumbled, "The one called Pinako is adjusting it for me."

Envy's fingers dug into the window sill and he growled angrily, "when she brings them back to you I'll be here. I can take you away then, and you can create a philosopher's stone- accomplish your dream and aid us in our revenge."

"Yes." Ed said eagerly, "When I am well I can kill Alphonse and Mustang, I can create the philosopher's stone and bring back Lust."

"Of course you can." Envy chuckled knowingly, "Gluttony will be very happy."

"Envy, why do you guys have such strange names? Gluttony... Lust... Envy? The seven deadly sins, why are you named for them?"

Envy sighed and stared out into the night, "Honestly- I really don't know Edward. You've brought up something that I've never even thought to question. A cruel joke on our part maybe?"

"I see." Ed yawned, he was very tired.

"You seem tired. I had better go; and do not worry, when next we meet I can finally take you away from here."

"I'll be waiting." Ed smile softly, "good night Envy."

"Good night Ed."

Silence followed after Envy left, and even though Ed was really tired he found it difficult to sleep. He lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling for hours before he was finally able to slip into nightmares of a dark loneliness that had lasted for a long time. "Come on sleepyhead! It's time to eat your breakfast!" Terri's cheerful voice brought him forcefully back into reality, "I've got some eggs, toast, bacon... oh! And a nice tall glass of milk."

"I don't want it." Ed said stubbornly crossing his arms- well arm anyway- across his chest and clenching his jaw.

"Of course you do!" Terri pried his lips apart and thrust the glass to them, tipping it and pouring the foul liquid into his mouth.

Instantly Ed began to splutter as it slid down into his windpipe, choking and coughing as he spit the milk across the room, "Are you crazy!" He burst out, "What'd you do that for anyway?" He was rubbing at his tongue with his fingers, trying to remove the taste.

"Actually, I'm pretty close to it." Terri giggled, "come on Ed, just drink it already!"

"No!"

"DRINK IT!"

"I SAID NO!"

"EDWARD!" Again she pried his mouth open and forced the liquid in- plugging his nose and mouth until he finally consented, for lack of oxygen, and swallowed the mouthful of milk, "There now, that wasn't so bad, just a few more- HEY!"

Ed had slapped the glass from her hand and paid it no mind as the glass shattered and the milk rested in a pool at Terri's feet, "I said that I didn't want it! Don't you ever listen?"

"Well, you didn't have to be so rude about it." Terri huffed, "all you had to do was say something..."

"I did!" Ed shouted in exasperation, "several times."

"Oh... now the eggs have gone cold!" Terri was completely off topic.

"You have a short attention span, don't you?" Ed asked suspiciously, slitting his eyes and glaring at her accusingly.

"Huh?" Terri blinked and looked at him.

"Just go away, I'm not hungry."

"Here comes the train!" Terri giggled, shoving a spoonful of cold eggs into his mouth.

"Terri!" Ed forced himself to swallow, "I. Am. Not. Hungry."

"Fine then." Terri sighed sadly and set the tray on the table, "I just figured that you'd want to get better and-"

"Please, just leave. I don't want to see anybody right now." Ed lay back and rolled over to look out the very window that Envy had been standing in just the previous night.

It was three days before Pinako had finished the adjustments on the automail- and finally they were ready to be reattached. Ed closed his eyes tightly and drew in a sharp breath as the nerves were attached and he passed out after a moment.

"Ed." Envy was whispering to him from the window, "come on, get up already!"

He sat up shakily and stared bewildered at Envy's slender figure. With a sudden rush of adrenaline he leapt from the bed and moved shakily towards the window. "Where are we go-"

The door crashed open and a figure stood, breathing heavily. Tears leaked from her eyes and she stared at him bewildered. "You are back." She whimpered, rushing into his shocked arms, "Oh Ed, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, ignoring Envy, "I'm sorry I didn't come when I heard."

"W-Winry?" Ed breathed in her intoxicating scent, "it's really you now?"

Envy cursed and glared at Winry- he had been so close! "Winry!" Terri ran into the room and stared at Envy, "who's this guy anyway?" She pointed at him.

A sudden headache coursed through Ed's temples and he stepped away from Winry, clutching at his head. "Oh..." He moaned as images fluttered quickly through his mind- images of the girl, she _had _been the key to unlocking his memories after all.

The last thing that Ed was aware of was Envy's anger filled voice, "Tell Alphonse Elric that if he does not create the philosopher's stone I will kill his brother." He said threateningly.

"No!" Winry screamed, and then all was enshrouded in a thick fog of darkness.

_A/N: Well... there's chapter five for you! Again I apologize for the wait, but I just could not think of an idea for this one! Can you believe it? I got at least a paragraph done each time I started it and then erased all of my work... It wouldn't come out right or anything... I hope that you guys like it, review for me now, k?_

_Envy: Eh, that wasn't so bad, now we're getting to the good stuff..._

_Ed: What're you talking about!_

_Envy: We-ell, if your brother doesn't manage to create a philosopher's stone- I get to kill you! _Is gleeful

_Ed: Why you- _lunges at Envy

_Authoress: Boys, save it for the next chapter! _Stands between them

_Reviewer's corner:_

_sharon3264: Thanks, it's good to see a new face, and I hope to see you again!_

_Lunar Goddess: Yay! I'm glad you liked it._

_Miroku-has-darkness: Do I? _Hasn't really noticed _Sorry about that, I hope that I didn't do that to badly this chapter…_

_Z Girl Warrior: Go figure, he finally begins to remember and then this happens :P I hope that you liked this chapter…_

_Yunie: I'm glad you liked it!_

_winryrockbell2: Well, there're no more worries about that…_

_Fayte Angel: Heh, thanks for inspiring the next chapter _

_Adurama: I think you're mixed up about authors / I didn't write that other story, but I'm glad to have gotten a review from you all the same, I hope that you enjoy this chapter._

_Chapter 6 is in progress! I'll update as soon as I possibly can._

_Ja ne!_

_Aka-chan_


	6. Chapter 6: Remembrance and Recovery

Chapter 6: Remembrance and Recovery

_A/N: Sorry, but I lose my inspiration so quickly sometimes, I really meant to update sooner than this, please forgive me! I suppose that like most people I'll start replying to reviews via the reply button, for those that remain unsigned, I thank you now for your reviews._

_Must reads:_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Previously:_

_A sudden headache coursed through Ed's temples and he stepped away from Winry, clutching at his head. "Oh..." He moaned as images fluttered quickly through his mind- images of the girl, she had been the key to unlocking his memories after all._

_The last thing that Ed was aware of was Envy's anger filled voice, "Tell Alphonse Elric that if he does not create the philosopher's stone I will kill his brother." He said threateningly._

_"No!" Winry screamed, and then all was enshrouded in a thick fog of darkness._

_Now:_

Ed felt himself drifting slowly back to reality, he found that he couldn't move or see, and that it was difficult to breath in the confining space. His body was on fire and ached so badly, a small voice was calling out to him, it was distant, and in his state of mind Ed couldn't recognize it. _What's going on? _He thought hazily, _where am I? _

After a moment he tried again to sit up, this time succeeding in creating a small avalanche of rocks and dust, which caused him to sneeze. Sunlight filtered through the small space dully and Ed looked towards it enviously, feeling a small breeze cool his burning face, "Ed!" The voice called again, and it was joined by several others, all calling his name, recognition filtered into his fogged mind and Ed let out a hoarse moan.

He was buried. That was all he knew, how had he been buried, and why? Had he been fighting? All the thoughts that rushed through his mind set his head reeling and a splitting headache formed in his right temple.

His muscles screamed in protest as he continued to struggle against the suffocating mass of rubble that pressed all the harder against his broken body. The pungent scent of burnt flesh and coppery blood consumed his senses, adding to the tension of his struggle for freedom.

The fresh air cleared his senses, and he didn't feel nearly as hazy as he had previously. Tears of fury and pain blinded his vision, and Ed choked on the dust that was disturbed by the teasing breeze. "Damn it." He croaked, struggling all the harder against the pressure of his prison.

"Over here!" The voices drew closer and a shadow fell over him, blocking out the sunlight.

Ed's vision blurred and he licked his cracked lips to no avail. "Well Elric, you've certainly succeeded in creating one hell of a mess." The voice, however masked with sarcasm still dripped with relief and concern for the boy trapped beneath him.

His black hair was mussed by the playful wind, and dark eyes squinted against the ever brightening light above. There was a sense of pity too in his voice, something that he was unwilling to say in the present situation. "Al." Ed's voice was hardly above a whisper, and it was surprising that Mustang, for that was the man's name, had heard him at all, "where is Al?"

Instead of answering Mustang gave orders to several of his insubordinates and the weight that pressed upon Ed's body was slowly lessening. Finally the full glory of his injuries was revealed. Blood spilled forth from areas that had been unable to bleed due to the pressure that had been applied, and he felt more than ever the pain that wracked his body. Slowly and carefully he was extracted from what would have most certainly been his grave, and his wounds were at length taken care of.

Still Ed wondered about Al and his coming to be buried and in so much pain, he could not remember, and that troubled him greatly. "Alphonse." He said again, gazing about himself with slitted eyes, searching for the telltale armor of his little brother, yet he saw nothing more than the rubble and several soldiers, gazing amongst themselves nervously, there was something that they were not telling him.

"Ed, you need to rest." This voice belonged to Lieutenant Hawkeye, who took her place beside Mustang.

Ed remembered his dream then and his body shook with silent laughter, who could think anyway, of Mustang becoming the fuhrer? "And just what is so funny?" Mustang frowned, thinking that perhaps the elder Elric must be going mad.

The laughter subsided and Ed shook his head, frowning as well. He felt fatigued, and had no idea as to why he had been able to laugh when he was clearly so very exhausted. Slowly his eyes closed and blissful darkness claimed him.

When finally his eyes reopened Ed found that he was in a darkened room, lying upon what felt like a thin, hard mattress. His legs were bare and he had been changed into a hospital gown, which hung loosely upon his bandaged body. His long, golden hair was unbraided and spread about his aching head like a halo. His throat was not nearly so parched, but even so it was still very much dry, and for several minutes sound absolutely refused to come forth from his lips, and when it did he was far to embarrassed to attempt and speak again. The sound had been a piteous squeak that had obviously been heard because a youthful nurse with a full bust approached him then. "Ah, so you've finally awoken!" She said cheerily, "that's good."

She then proceeded to check his vital signs, occasionally nodding her approval. After a moment she frowned, "alas, but your fever has yet to diminish." She said softly, wiping at the perspiration that had accumulated upon his face with a soft cloth, "poor boy, been ill for nearly a month!"

"Where…" Ed groaned out through clenched teeth, "where is my brother, Alphonse, is he here?"

"I'm sorry lad, but there is no boy here by that name." The nurse fidgeted and looked away, "Perhaps a glass of water?" She then proceeded to busy herself with pouring a small plastic cup with icy water from the mandatory pitcher that sat beside his bed.

She eased him into a sitting position and pressed the cup to his willing lips, pouring small amounts into his mouth at a time so that he would not choke. Ah, the cold refreshing liquid! Ed was in an ecstasy, and he relished the wetness in his mouth. His eyes drifted slowly closed, and he felt the cup leave his lips and his body being eased back down so that he lay comfortably upon the sheets that had cooled in his absence. Dimly Ed heard footsteps, and a voice whisper, "how is he?"

"Well, Colonel, he was awake if only for a moment." The nurse whispered in return, with his eyes cracked open ever so slightly Ed saw her look back at him with pity, "keeps asking about his brother, even in the deepest of sleep."

"He'll remember soon enough I suppose-" and before he could listen farther Ed drifted into restless dreams...

When next he swam back to the surface, if only to just below the surface, of consciousness Ed was aware of a hand clasped loosely in his own, as if the owner of the appendage were either sleeping or not fully there. He saw a flash of blonde and new instantly who it was, he felt his heart swell and nearly burst with emotion as he forced himself into full consciousness, "Winry?" His voice came so much easier than it had on the previous occasion.

"Oh Edward!" She hiccupped, trying furiously to keep the tears out of her voice, her hand tightened reassuringly over his own.

Slowly Ed pulled himself into a sitting position, which was no easy feat for one whom had been invalid and lying down for something near a month, but finally he sat, looking down at Winry, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs as she pressed her face into his lap, "You idiot!" She sobbed, "you're such an idiot!"

"What did I do?" Ed slowly ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her back to comfort her.

"Can't you remember?" Her eyes were red and puffed, but her eyebrows were furrowed with worry, perhaps he had sustained some sort of brain damage- but at least he had remembered her, kami, but she didn't know what she would have done had he said something like, '_who are you?' _Her heart would have certainly broken. (meh, ironic nue?)

Ed shook his head, and his golden orbs cast themselves downward, "I can't (I wrote cannot, but I just can't hear Ed saying that, you know?)." He murmured silently, clenching his hands tightly about the blankets before thrusting them from him, Winry's head shot backwards when he did this, and he pulled himself unwillingly from the bed.

It was quite a sight, seeing Ed standing so unsteadily and occasionally having his body lean more to one side than the other, resulting in his having to grasp at the bed to keep from collapsing. "You shouldn't be up!" Winry stood in front of him, her arms crossed.

"I'm not going to sleep another moment until I know where Alphonse is!" Ed snarled in such a vicious way that Winry took a startled step backward, "I keep asking, but nobody will tell me, I want to know where he is!"

He stalked jerkily to the window and stared out at the ominously dark sky, and watched as lightning forked across the sky, matching his mood in it's ferocity as thunder boomed mere seconds later. Rain poured forth, lashing against the window, and occasionally Ed could see hail beating at the earth mercilessly, "I want answers Winry." He said softly, even as the fog over his mind began to lift slightly, "where is Alphonse?"

"_Brother!"_

"_Al, Al where are you?" Ed called, receiving no reply as the philosopher's stone fell from his grasp._

_Lying before him, visible in the clearing air, was the body of his little brother, his soul had been returned to flesh after all. "Alphonse!" Ed collapsed at his brother's side as the other opened his eyes weakly._

"_Brother, did it work?" Al's voice was soft and breathy, "did it?"_

_Ed found that he could not answer and merely nodded as he swallowed the rising lump in his throat, he forced a small smile to his lips as he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around the bare flesh of his little brother. "Come on, we should leave."_

"_But what about your arm and your leg?"_

"_I'll take care of it later." Ed sighed, he had grown attached to the automail, and wasn't so very willing to part with it just then, "but first we need to get you some clothes or you'll freeze out here!'_

"_Oh." It was the only word to leave his mouth as he knelt down to grab the stone that Ed had dropped._

_A look of shock and pain entered his face, and in an instant Ed could feel a hot liquid splash against his bare flesh. In horror he looked on as Al collapsed his mouth agape and clutching at the hole in his chest. "You fools." The voice was that of Envy, and looking back Ed saw Gluttony standing close behind him._

"_Can I eat him now Envy?" Gluttony's words cause a deep ache to clutch at Ed's heart as Envy nodded his consent and leapt at Ed in vehemence._

"_Al, get up, get up!" Ed cried as he dodged blows from Envy's transformed arms, he had created long blades upon each and meant now to kill Ed._

_Alphonse slid his body piteously across the earth, but Gluttony caught up with him, and what happened next would burn itself upon Ed's memory for the rest of his life. Slowly Gluttony engulfed Alphonse's body, starting with his thin legs. Alphonse was forced to endure long minutes of pain until finally he had bled to death. His eyes were frozen open, and his mouth remained evermore in a silent scream. "Alphonse!" Ed slammed his hands together with such force and such power that when he brought them apart the power was seen visibly; Envy was impaled upon a long pole that ascended through the ceiling, trapping him there for the moment, "Gluttony, you bastard!"_

_Ed's feet moved faster than they ever had before and he slammed his shoulder in the great rolls that were Gluttony, all that remained of his little brother were his shoulders and head, Ed could not bear to look at the body._

_And so the battle ensued, occasionally Ed would manage to _kill _Gluttony or Envy, a bittersweet victory as they would pull their bodies back together and attack him again. Buildings crumbled as bodies were thrust through walls, and finally, with a last act of alchemy, Ed's body was buried beneath massive rubble, and he watched as both Envy and Gluttony sauntered away from him, and then the darkness claimed his aching mind._

Ed gasped and wrenched himself back to the present. He shook visibly as he collapsed beneath the window with a whispered word of vengeance. "Ed?" Winry looked visibly shaken by the sudden changes that had overcome him; she could only believe that he had remembered.

"his head…" Ed gasped out, "that's all that was left… his head!" He howled in agony and shivered with dire rage, "I will kill those damned homunculi, I'll kill them!"

_A/N: So, what did you guys think, definitely different, ne?_

_Envy: Tch, at least one of those pests is dead… and at least I didn't _really _kiss Ed… _Makes a face of disgust

_Alphonse: I- I'm dead?_

_Ed: _Clutches at Alphonse protectively, _It can't be! No!_

_Gluttony: _Burps and pats his stomach

_Authoress: _sighs _Until the next chapter, remember to hit that little button at the lower left hand corner of the screen…_

_Ja ne!_

_Aka-chan_


	7. Chapter 7: Forbiddon Alchemy

Chapter 7: Forbiddon Alchemy

_A/N: I _know _that killing Alphonse was very upsetting… but things happen I suppose, forgive me for doing it! Wow, 5 reviews! Considering that I keep delaying my updates ( Damn writer's block…) You guys are really inspiring me to keep this story going. Anyway, on to the story!_

_Author's edit: Eeep! Sorry for the long delay... I really didn't mean to not update for so long... Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. _

_Must reads:_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Previously:_

"_Can I eat him now Envy?" Gluttony's words caused a deep ache to clutch at Ed's heart as Envy nodded his consent and leapt at Ed in vehemence._

"_Al, get up, get up!" Ed cried as he dodged blows from Envy's transformed arms, he had created long blades upon each and meant now to kill Ed._

_Alphonse slid his body piteously across the earth, but Gluttony caught up with him, and what happened next would burn itself upon Ed's memory for the rest of his life. Slowly Gluttony engulfed Alphonse's body, starting with his thin legs. Alphonse was forced to endure long minutes of pain until finally he had bled to death. His eyes were frozen open, and his mouth remained evermore in a silent scream. "Alphonse!" Ed slammed his hands together with such force and such power that when he brought them apart the power was seen visibly; Envy was impaled upon a long pole that ascended through the ceiling, trapping him there for the moment, "Gluttony, you bastard!"_

_Ed's feet moved faster than they ever had before and he slammed his shoulder in the great rolls that were Gluttony, all that remained of his little brother were his shoulders and head, Ed could not bear to look at the body._

"_his head…" Ed gasped out, "that's all that was left… his head!" He howled in agony and shivered with dire rage, "I will kill those damned homunculi, I'll kill them!"_

_Now:_

His blond hair clung to the back of his neck and his boots splashed through deep puddles. Arms clutched tighter about a small package and golden eyes blinked away both tears and rain.

"Calm down Ed," Winry forced him to turn away from the window as she grabbed his shoulders and made to steer him back to the bed, "You can't-" She swallowed heavily and grimaced as she continued, "kill them until you've healed. You're in no condition to do anything right now."

"You didn't see his face!" Ed thrust her hands off of him and turned to glare at her, "the pain in his eyes as Gluttony _devoured _him."

Voices sounded distantly behind him, calling to him and begging him to go back to them, but he ignored their voices and settled his eyebrows lower in determination, red seeping through the bandages that crisscrossed over his chest.

He couldn't listen to them, if he did then the window that had opened briefly would be gone. He would not be able to live if he missed the small window given to him.

Winry shook her head and swallowed again, eyes wider than they had ever been before, and her face a sickly pale color, "I found him, Edward," She said hoarsely.

"What?" He faltered in the pacing that he had begun and turned to face her again.

"I found Alphonse- what was left of him," She fell to her knees and shoved her face into her hands, "There was so much _blood, _Ed," She whispered, "so much."

He rounded a corner and fell face first over a pile of bricks placed suspiciously over the middle of the path. Pavement scratched up the side of his face, and the water rose over his nose as he attempted to take a deep breath. Choking and spluttering on the water that had entered his lungs he sat up and wiped a smear of blood off of his cheek, wincing as it stung bitterly. "Damn it..." He huffed, leaning against the wall to catch his breath and slamming his fist into it, causing the wall to shudder beneath his fury.

Lightning lanced across the sky so suddenly that he jumped, almost tripping over the same pile of bricks in the process. Again he cursed before trudging onward, his legs feeling strangely heavy as water leaked out of his pants in small rivers, to be overtaken by more water as it continued to fall from the sky. It didn't look like the weather had anyway plans of letting up, and he still had a few more things to gather. He carried two sacks, one strapped across his back and the other clutched, as it had been for a while, in his arms, close to his fast beating heart. He had to find a place quickly.

"Winry..." Ed faltered at a loss of words as he fell to his knees beside her, "I have to bring him back," His voice wavered as he spoke.

Winry gasped, "No, you can't! You'll die if you do it," She grabbed his arms in a vice like grip, "promise you won't do _that!_"

Ed lowered his gaze and shook his head, his hair spilling over his shoulders, "I can't promise you that Winry," He said, pressing a finger to her lips to keep her from cutting in, "Alphonse is my brother, we've been together for so long and it's my fault that he died. All he wanted was to have his body back- and with the philosopher's stone I can bring him back with little consequences to my own health."

"But... it's _forbiddon _alchemy!" Winry said, her voice rising, why couldn't he just listen to her for once?

"I can't live without him, Winry," Ed said firmly, standing and moving his gaze about the room, "where are my clothes?"

Numbly Winry pointed to a small closet. Had he really said that? Did she even matter to him? Winry stood, turned, and ran from the room to hide the tears that had begun to course down her cheeks. Why did things have to go so wrong all the time? Why did Al have to die?

Ed quickly pulled on his clothes and tugged his jacket closed before turning to the window. Al, if he wasn't buried then he was probably in the morgue. He shuddered as he brought his hands together and touched them to the glass.

Finally he found a place that was at least semi-protected from the rain. Breathing raggedly he stepped over the threshold and into the darkness of a dilapidated old apartment building. Around him were the remains of the upper three floors, all sopping wet with rain. He pulled a small piece of chalk from his pocket, one that had been held previously by his little brother. He would create the circle with it, and hope that it would help at least a little bit.

The chalk residue made his fingers feel dry, and occasionally a small drip of water would blur one of his lines and he'd have to go back over it- but he was patient. He didn't want to screw up anything. Carefully he placed the objects in the center of the circle and wiped the water from his face, streaking also the blood that had welled up in a few of his scrapes. there wasn't much left, but his palm was still died a slight red with it. Slowly he brought his hands together and placed them onto the circle as a figure raced into the building, "No!" The voice was Mustang's, but he ignored it as he was engulfed in a brilliant blue light, a small red stone slipped from his fingers and clattered almost silently to the center of the circle.

Ed was in and out of the morgue quickly. He had found Al's body, and with it another plus- the very same stone that had given Al the mortal body that had died only a few minutes after it was reunited with his soul. He sighed heavily and turned quickly, racing up a set of metal steps and out into the night. He remembered the ingredients for the transmutation and quickly set about the task of gathering what he needed, he repeated in his mind the main ingredients, dredging them up from the depths of his memories, _'35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, and 3 grams of silicon...' _He chuckled drily and without humor to himself, the water wouldn't be that hard to get in weather such as he was racing through. As quickly as he could he began to gather what was needed, all the while avoiding the attention that had been averted to his absense, they were searching for him now.

The gate opened before him how familiar it seemed now. All he had to do was step through- step through and he could find Alphonse and bring him back. Ed smiled even as the hands pulled him into their depth. His brother- he found the small spirit that was his almost immediately and grabbed it, holding it close to his chest.

There was a howling of displeasure as he fled the gate, a red glow emanating from his body as the hands reached for his body again for 'the exchange' he was safe from them for the most part at least. A large shadow stood before him, it's arms crossed in what appeared to be a disapproving manner, "You must offer something or leave _that _here," it said, pointing at the spirit that Ed clutched to him tightly.

"But I used the philosopher's stone!" Ed protested.

"It's energy is gone, now give us the offering and leave."

Ed set his mouth in a firm line, his eyes glazing as he drifted into thought. What could he give to satisfy the gate? "What do you want?" He asked aloud without realizing it.

The figure nodded at his other leg and Ed looked down as the flesh below his knee vanished. He was thrust back into reality. Everything spun and he couldn't seem to focus on any one thing. Smoke rose from the transmutation circle- or at least what was left of it. The chalked marks had washed away in the rain and a dark figure huddled in the center. "A-Alphonse?" Ed called in a choked whisper.

The figure didn't stir, merely whimpered as the shadow of another figure descended upon Ed, "What did you do?" His voice was hoarse and disbelieving as the huddled figure stood to reveal Alphonse as Ed remembered him.

"Bro-ther?" His voice was uncertain as he caught sight of Ed, "What's going on?"

Ed began to sob silently, Alphonse was back, his brother was alive again. "Ed!" Mustang had crouched beside him and gripped his shoulders tightly, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"Stop it Mustang," Ed moaned as a pounding headache formed in his left temple, "you should know better than anybody else- anybody that is except for Winry- how much Al means to me."

"You fool, "Mustang touched his bleeding leg and quickly pulled off his coat and belt.

He wrapped the blue coat around Ed's bleeding leg and tied the belt on. He found a small metal pole and twisted it into the belt, tightening it further to stem the flow of blood as he waited for the others to catch up.

_A/N: There ya go! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!_

_Ed: Woohoo! _dances around with Alphonse. _The Elric brothers are back in business!_

_Envy: Noooo! Dammit! _Goes to sulk and plot new ways to tear them apart.

_Authoress: Oh dear... _sighs. _Don't forget to hit that little button in the corner on your way out!_

_Ja ne_

_Aka-chan_


End file.
